


Sun And Sand

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Root and Shaw relax on the beach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [femtropebingo](http://femtropebingo.tumblr.com) prompt 'holiday'

Shaw stretches out on a beach towel in her bikini, soaking up the sun. 

Root sits nearby on a recliner, under an umbrella, sweltering in her leather jacket and sunglasses, typing on a tablet. 

"Come _on,_ " Shaw whines, grumpy that Root isn't paying attention to her already.

"Just one more minute, sweetie." 

"Root, seriously, stop working, this is supposed to be a vacation." 

"Okay, done!" She finally takes off her jacket, wraps the tablet up to protect it from the sand, and then comes to cuddle with Shaw on her towel.

"That's better." Shaw kisses her until they're both breathless.


End file.
